The Last Alto
by faithisbeautyx
Summary: What happens when you fall in love with someone who wasn't human, and her rivals came to DESTROY YOU. Then what happens, when she's the key to all your questions? Would you risk EVERYTHING, just for her life&love? Kaval/Layla
1. The Meeting

**A/N**; so here this is o; I hope you like it. If I don't get reviews I'll continue anyway. I had fun with this (: So the idea from the movie TRON; LEGACY. I love that movie, I wish I could watch it again, it's the best. I wanna watch that Yogi Bear now, lol wait tmi moment. Anyways here we go with the story (:

LEV- Layla's View

KBSV- Kaval's View

Or I might just put Layla/Kaval POV :D See you at the bottom!

* * *

_**KBSV;**_

I walked outside, seeing the streets or Brooklyn, New York. Looking for my motorcycle, I walked around. Life was so easy, that was until my life ended up like this. I found my motorcycle, and started to head towards the shed, I called 'home'.

_When I was 8, my father found out that I got a bit of my mothers cancer, but she was already dead. I started losing hair, and all, but I looked good. When I got my cancer my father would always bring me to his brother's house, he didn't want to get cancer either, or else we would be living on the streets. Eventually, when my dad had enough money, we cured my cancer, and luckily, it was on stage 1. I started to grow my hair back, I didn't like it though. I was so used to being bald I didn't like it. When I turned 12, I shaved my head, and pretty much scared the living hell out of my father. He looked at me, and asked me If I had cancer, and I did was laugh. I really loved him. Until, one day, he left me for good. I just woke up; I did the usual routine and finally went into the living room. I didn't see my dad watching TV; I didn't see him cooking in the kitchen. He was nowhere to be seen. I didn't know what to do. Either it was live without him, or, finds him. And until now, I'm 28, and I still don't know what option I've chosen_.

I started to go faster and faster of my motorcycle, how could he leave me like that? I started to go faster and faster, speeding through the roads. I heard sirens, the police, about time they fucking got to me.

I zipped through the cars; I didn't give a shit on what those police men thought of me. Eventually, I had been caught, and had to go to court. It wasn't the first time of course, they always let me go. The rebel I was, I exited the city jail and went to the tow truck center and showed him my ticket for my motorcycle back, once he finally confirmed it, and I went back to my shed called home.

I opened the door and the shed door, and my dog Marvin came up to sniff my feet and beg for food. I gave him the left over pizza I had last night, and grabbed a can of diet Pepsi for myself. I opened it, and I heard the fizz bubbling inside, I wasn't surprised if someone shook this.

I looked outside; I heard the inappropriate music that came from the strip club beside me. Of course it got annoying, but I was friends with the owner. He would close it down whenever it was necessary for me. This time the unusual happened. This drunken man was grabbing one of the girls, and trying to rape her outside. That's when, I decided to step in.

I put down my Pepsi as I started to walk towards the two, the girl was trying to fight back but the mans grip was too strong. Suddenly, I heard a noise out of the bushes, and being the person I am today, I hid, but I kept a close eye of the two. That's when the strange happened. The girl started to have green lines light up on her sides and out of no where, this disc that was shaped like a Frisbee, molded on her back. She grabbed it and attacked the drunken man with it, and once again something out of the ordinary happened. Instead of moping around in pain, the evaporated into thin air. The girl went back to her typical stripper clothes while she put the disc on her back and it molded right back inside of her. I kept staring, was that just a hallucination on the Pepsi, or did that really happen? I must've kept my head out for too long, because before I knew it the girl was already walking towards me.

* * *

_**LEV;**_

I panted for some oxygen, how many did they send to come after me? This disguise is SO not working for me. I looked to my right, hoping no one was there, and there wasn't. I looked to my left hoping for the same thing, but I didn't get the same answer. I saw a bald man hiding behind a bush with his jaw open. I started to panic, if he saw that then I'm in big trouble. I didn't know what to do until my legs started moving towards him, I needed to explain to him what happened, or else his life would be in risk too.

* * *

_**KBSV;**_

"Hey," she pointed to me. "The one hiding behind the bush…" She was finally standing in front of the bush, staring at me as if I was an idiot. And to be honest, I looked like a little kid squatting behind a little green bush in the evening. I finally stood up, facing the girl. She was a petit brunette, only inches shorter than me.

"Tell me…" she shut her eyes closed. "What did you see?"

"I s-s-saw…" The words stuttered out of my mouth as I told her everything, to be honest I couldn't believe that I was talking to a complete stripper.

She opened her eyes; they sparkled in the evening sky. They were dark brown, usually I fell for blue eyes, but there was something special about her pair of brown.

She snapped her fingers.

"Are you even listening to me? You're acting like a total ass." I chuckled at her attempt to be intimidating.

"So are you. Ms. Hoe." I talked back. She was just a normal woman, until I realized what she did to the man not so long ago.

"N-n-no wait I take that back, promise"

She eyed me up and down, the crossed her arms and looked back, then looked back at me and whispered something in my ear.

"If you can get me away from that stupid stripper club, and let me live with you I'll forgive you." She backed her head away and looked at me; I didn't know how to respond. Was I supposed to let her stay with me, or should she just stay in the stripper club. I decided to say something.

"What do I have to do then?"

"Let me live with you, I'm just a substitute stripper. He won't even notice me gone."

"Fine," I grabbed her hand I pulled her towards the shed. "You won't even be happy here; you'll always see the club from a distance." She sat on my lap as if she was still in the club.

"Let's just say, as long as you remembered what you witnessed minutes ago," She paused, she looked hesitant. "You're never, ever, going to be safe, again."

I didn't understand the words from my mouth, so I just said something random.

"You didn't bring any clothes?" she glared at me, I just regretted those words.

"You don't get it do you," She stood up, and she became fully clothed in the black and green suit with that disc on her back. "I am the Last Alto"

* * *

**A/N;** har har har. :D I just finished writing the first chapter har har har. I just wish I got reviews.

Questions, Thoughts, Ideas; then REVIEW (:


	2. An Explanation

**A/N**; so hey guys. I've been asked a few questions during my first chapter. And I hope I can answer them here. And please read, because I don't want to repeat the answers to the same question every time:|

Q; What does this have to do with Tron Legacy?

A; It doesn't. I said I took a few ideas from Tron Legacy and mixed them up a bit to make it a bit more original.

Q; What's an Alto?

A; In Tron Legacy, the original was Isos. Like I said I wanted to mix it up so I created it as an Alto. I own Alto. Alto is a species, of a mixture of a robot and a human. They are controlled with technology and have discs on their back and it records everything they know. Their health is also controlled with technology. Their form is looking human, but once they're an Alto they wear a black suit that covers the whole body besides the head, and has the disc on their back, with glowing green lines. When an Alto is in its human form, the disc is hidden inside them, once they're in Alto form, the disc comes out.

Q; Is Alto in Tron Legacy?

A; NO IT IS NOT. Like I said I own Alto.

Any more questions? IF so, leave me a review and I will answer them in the next chapter. See you at the bottom!

* * *

**KBSV;**

"I don't know what the hell an Alto is," I scratched my head. What the hell was this _THING_ trying to say to me?

"Do you know the story of the Octo's & Alto's?" She started to pet my dog as he begged for more. I opened my mouth to claim I didn't, but I realize I did. I remember my uncle would tell me, that story when I had cancer every night, I remember I loved it, hell I wouldn't even listen to any other story. I opened my mouth to speak once again, but the _THING_ interrupted.

"You know don't you?" She stood up and stop pet my dog, she glared at Marvin as he pouted. She sat beside me, then gave me a soft glare, then looked outside.

"If you _TRUSTED_ me, then I could probably give you everything you ever wanted." I saw her eyes go shiny…

"Tell me the story of the Octo's and Alto's once again… please?"

* * *

**LEV; **

I gave him another glare; he already knew the fucking why ask for it? Oh my gosh…

"Fine I'll tell you," I hesitated, if I started crying he wouldn't even understand.

"_Well, in my place there was millions, maybe even billions, Alto's living in Aresem. I would be one of them, this happened when I was 18, you know the usual, I had a boyfriend, I had a family… a sister, she was all I had."_ I gulped and looked down, then continued. _"Our neighbor city was Oriag, the home of the Octo's. Of course, we got along with them well, but the Octo's were different. There were only 3 different people, the leaders of course, and the rest of the people, would be a duplicate of you. Now I would always go to the fence and talk to my Octo, well that was the great war."_ I looked at him. "Do you know about the Great War?" He shook his head, but I could tell he was lying. _"The great war was between us the Altos and the Octo's. One day the 3 leaders of Octo's thought that it was THEIR time to shine, so they had like this thing, I don't even know what it is, but it made all the people of Oriag turn evil. So the people of Aresem decided to fight back. Of course, they did as well, until it was me, my sister and our evil Octo's. We decided that we shouldn't have finished this war right now, as naïve as I was before, I told my sister we should leave, so we started walking in a random direction, there was pretty much nowhere to go since everyone was gone…" "Once we and my sister were too deep in the conversation our Octo's, did something. They pushed me into the Death Portal while, my sister they took. Of course I had 2 choices, die with my sister or die in the death portal. Of course I wanted the first option, but the death portal sucked in too fast and I ended up here. In this… place. I thought I was dead, but I wasn't. And that's how far the story was_, but no one really gave a care if I were alive or not."

"Tell me what happened, after that story ended." His low voice startled me, but I couldn't help but let a few tears out.

"Well, I thought I was safe in this this, atmosphere until I realized, not ALL the Octo's were dead. The 3 leaders outsmarted us and made clones, so they sent them after me. I had a little trouble fighting back at first, until I mastered it. I decided to camouflage, so I ended up having a job as a stripper, I regretted it at first, but I decided it was for my own good. And now, this is where I ended up." I gestured to the fact that I was in this shed.

"I suppose you have some questions of your own…"

* * *

**KBSV;**

Hell to the yes I have fucking questions.

"Actually, I have many…"

"Go shoot."

"What ever happened to your sister?" I saw her take a deep breath and made a huge lump in her throat. Her eyes got shinier and shinier before she broke down and cried. I decided to do the thing I would do to a normal woman and pulled her to my chest.

"S-s-she…I d-d-don't k-k-know…"

I pulled her closer, I immediately knew I would ask her the rest of the questions I had tomorrow.

* * *

**LEV;**

I wake up on his chest, in the room. I'm pretty sure he's sleeping so I tried to creep out of the bed as quiet as possible… but I tripped over his dog.

"Y-y-you're awake already?" He said already with a big yawn. I decided that sit down on the bed and lift up my legs; his dog looked like it's going to bite me.

"Yeah… just woke." He got up, putting on some white shirt and basketball shorts and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, aren't you hungry?"

* * *

**KBSV;**

I sat her down on a chair, and sat beside her. I looked at her; she had a confused look on her face.

"Oh no," I groaned. "Don't tell me you don't know what the hell food is!"

She slapped my arm.

"I know what food is dumbass, now cook me something I'm hungry."

I got up and started cooking, eggs and bacon. Hopefully, she knew what that was.

"Hey, I never got to know what your name was…" Her voice, I never noticed it before but it was soft and sweet.

"I'm Brandon Silvestry, but you can call me Kaval." I said, as I got some cooking oil from the pantry.

"Layla, Layla El."

I started to crack the eggs in the pan.

"Well then Miss. El, you look cute when you sleep" I said, I regretted it, but it made her blush anyway.

"Well then Mr. Silvestry, you look very cute." It made me feel happy; I've never really been complimented before.

Time went by fast as I was cooking, and chatting with Layla at the same time. I felt really happy, as if, she filled the missing space that my father left. I put the food on plates and bring the food to the table. While we ate, we still chatted.

"So Layla… the questions…"

She gave me a soft look, "Yes what about them?"

"I have tons but, there is just one thing I need to know…"

"And that is?"

"What does this have to do with me?"

"You really don't understand do you!" She smacked her food and stood up. "Once they find you with me, they'll try to KILL you. They don't trust you humans. They think you'll exploit our smart and different people."

I stood up, this was ridiculous.

"And why can't we! You people could actually make a difference for the future of my world!"

She sighed and sat down again.

"That's the point. Instead of helping your world, they want to TAKE OVER it."

I sat down as well.

"So, how the hell am I supposed to fight back?"

She looked at me, and smirked. Then suddenly she was wearing a black leather jacket, boots and black jeans.

"Get dressed, and then I'll show you."

* * *

I started driving my motorcycle with her on my back, following her directions were easy. We finally got to an abandoned house that looked old and spooky. Without any emotion, Layla easily walked up to the house and knocked on it, once the door opened, she gestured for me to enter. I started walking inside until I realized it was only glowing green. Layla still with no emotion at all, grabbed my hand and started dragging me to the coat closet. She opened it, and I saw lots of black and green suits there.

"Pick one; well actually just take one they're all the same." I chuckled and grabbed one, and then she giggled.

"What!"

"That one is infested with ants." She started to laugh uncontrollably as I threw it back in. She grabbed one for me, and held it and started to look at me.

"What now!" She could probably tell the irritation deep in my throat.

"Strip."

"You're kidding right?" There was no way I was going to strip, in front of HER.

"Just do it, or else," She paused and grinned. "I'll do it for you."

* * *

I was now dressed in the black and green suit, well almost. Layla was doing finishing touches while I was groaning helplessly. She was actually serious about stripping me herself. She tapped my shoulder for me to turn around so my back was facing her. She put this disc onto my back, and I felt a sudden freeze in my brain, and it faded away. I turned around and she told me to put my clothes back on, which I did. I noticed the suit fading into me, as she grabbed my arm and told me to go back home, and just relax, but I had other plans.

* * *

YOYOYOYOYO (:

So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

Sorry if it's short -_-

I'm starting to think this story is mediocre, but whatever.

If you have questions, thoughts, concerns, ideas – REVIEW.


	3. Being Normal

A/N;

Hey, sorry for not that often updates. School's been tough, and i've had a lot of homework since i've went on vacation (:OH YEAHH. I've been having a case of a writers block so if you wanna bug me into updating, go to my twitter

.com/getcraazysofia then either tweet me or send me a dm (:

* * *

**KBSV;**

I started driving towards the city, i felt Layla' grip around my waist become tighter, and tighter everytime a fast car went by. I started to grin, when i felt her smile, and loosen her grip once we reached the mall.

I got off of my motorcycle, offering Layla a hand to get off. I heard her squeal and hug me tight, before she ran off. I smiled as she would drag me through the mall everywhere, maybe she was normal after all.

* * *

**LEV;**

I grinned, maybe this guy would be nice after all. After trying on a few clothes, i finally decided which ones i wanted, since i never really did the shopping, ya know?

After trying on a few clothes i decided what to buy, and gave them to Kaval. You know, he's not as bad as he seems. He was quite nice, introducing me to things i never knew existed. And some other things i already knew. Like for example, stabbing my hand with a knife. It doesn't hurt, trust me, but don't do that. 'Cause you're only human, and i'm an Alto. There's a difference. Oh and, i've always wanted to ask him why he lived in a shed.

My head snapped as soon as i heard his deep low voice, not that it scared me i was too busy thinking i forgot he was there. Not that i was scared or anything...

"You okay?" He began to walk towards me, which caused me to put back everything and walk towards him as well.

"Uhhh," I nodded. "Yeah i'm fine, totally."

"Alright good," He grabbed everything and my hand. "I've got another place to show you."

* * *

**KBSV;**

I grabbed her hand and took her to the elongated staircase. It wasn't that long for me, but she was complaining. Once we got to the roof, i opened the door, and we watched the cities bright lights, and traffic. She would point out things she never knew, and some she would. I felt a chill go down my spine as i rememebered when she stabbed a knife through her hand, and her hand would pixelate back as if nothing happened at all.

I sneaked a good glance at her, there was something different about her, something that made her special. Not the fact that she wasn't human, it was just this stupid feeling that i've never felt before. Her eyes glistened in the dark, her brown hair flew freely with the wind, she was just so beautiful it was more than i could handle. Even if she became mine, she deserved someone better. Someone who doesn't live in a shed, maybe someone who owned a mansion. For all i know, is that she would never feel the same way for sure.

"How do you fit in?" That was the dumbest question i have ever asked in my life. She looks completely human without even trying, except for the whole knife and hand concept. I heard her giggle.

"It's not that hard really," She sat closer to me. "I just do what everybody else does, except for fighting off Octo's it's really not hard. I can dance, i can sing, i can walk, i can run. I know all of the basics."

"Well, do you enjoy being normal. Or would you prefer going back to Arresem?"

"I would," She hesitated for a moment. "I wouldn't go to any really. I would create a world, where everything is perfection. So that way there would be no problems in life."

"But there's no such thing as perfection, people only use it as a figure of speech."

She glared at me. "May we talk about something else?"

I thought about something we could talk about. I suddenly remembered the riddle that my father would tell my mother, and i would be there sitting in the background when it came to the point when my mother found out the answer.

"I have a riddle."

"I'm not dumb, i bet i can figure it out."

I grabbed her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"LET ME GO KAVAL!" giggling at the same time.

"I'll let go if you answer my riddle."

"Fine."

"I am just two and two. I am hot. I am cold. I'm the parent of numbers that cannot be told. I'm a gift beyond measure, a matter of course. And i'm yieled with pleasure- when taken by force."

She thought for a minute then answered.

"It's a kiss."

I held on, gripping her tightly than before.

"I'm still waiting for the answer."

"It's a kiss Kaval now let me go," She began to struggle. "I already gave you the answer!"

"Actually, you said it. But you haven't really gave it to me yet." The fact that i was being sarcastic earned me a slap from the Alto.

"Owwie..."

She hugged me sarcastically, "Awwww."

I leaned in. "So when are you giving me the answer"

She opened her mouth to speak, but once she did, then door opened. A security guard. Probably wants us out. We got up and went back down, with the guard escorting us, normally i wouldn't have gotten caught up there, but i bet people can here us even from sea level. I grabbed her hand and we ran towards the tow truck station to pick up my motorcycle, as i was grabbing my wallet, Layla has this sort of charm, so we got my motorcycle back for free.

* * *

**LEV;**

I put my chin on his shoulder while hugging his waist tightly. Was that riddle made for me to kiss him, or was he just joking? Was he really expecting me to kiss him? We soon arrived at the shed, and i began to play with Marvin, until i became really drowsy. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and saw that Kaval was lending me a hand. He led me towards the bedroom, and suddenly i changed myself into pajamas and just stood there for a while, i watched him crash right onto the bed, well what i thought was MY bed, but whatever.

"Are you gonna sleep or not?"

"Yes?"

"mmmm whatever."

He began to cover himself with the blanket, as if slowly crawled in. It was either the bed or the floor, and i'm not sleeping on cement. Just when i thought he fell asleep i was about to push him off until he turned around eyes wides open. I screamed a little, while he just laughed.

"oohh... oh.. oh my gosh.." He was panting. This wasn't funny at ALL.

"Shut Up!" I hissed. I was for sure pushing him of the bed.

"Ohhh," He gasped for breathe. "Anyways i've been meaning to ask, why are you so ugly?"

"Excuse me! Well i've been meaning to ask if you've been takin' a shower because you smell terrible!"

He grabbed my wrists and pinned me down on the bed. Our faces almost touching, while he was still hovering me.

"Never, ever, diss my smell. I actually take a shower unlike some other guys in this world!"

* * *

That's where imma end it now XD

anyways :P

sorry for late updates but, i'm continuing :D


	4. The Beginning

Sorry for late updates. My computer has a child lock and I only have 30 minutes everyday :/

* * *

**KBSV;**

Now I for once, do know I'm not a ladies man. But waking up with a brunette on my bed, somewhat changes things. Deciding not to wake her up, I got up and headed out, being greeted by Marvin, along my little walk. Drowsy as I was, I couldn't even poor water into my glass. Once I bring it to my mouth, someone put a hand on my shoulder, shocked as I was I turned around dropped my glass, and I was face to face, with the most ugliest creature I have ever seen.

* * *

**LEV;**

My eyes closed, as I was, I bring my arm out and swept my side. Nothing, only met with cold empty air. Rubbing my eyes and stretching, I heard a scream, no wait… it wasn't a girl… more masculine. I decided that something bad happened, and got my hands ready for my disk.

As I went into the kitchen, I saw a Lucky, then I saw Kaval's frightened face, I began to look back and forth, then laughed.

"What," he was panting. "the fuck, is that monster!"

I stopped giggling and ignored him, so I could approach Lucky.

"Lucky!" I squealed, and I hugged the hideous thing. Maybe, I was hugging too tight… he turned red, in sign of he couldn't breathe. I let go, as he began to turn green once again, and spoke to me, well of course to Kaval, it must've been nonsense.

"What the hell! You're friends with," he began to gesture. "THIS!"

"Don't be insulting, he was my pet, and I thought he was dead…"

"Well," he scratched his bald head. "It's talking to you…"  
Of course, I could tell, Kaval was just entering my mind, wait what! Ugh nevermind… I began to listen, but, none of it really made sense. Sister, others, land, sewer, pipe, portal, Arresem, Octos, HELP! Those were the words he spoke to me, then hugged me, he turned blue, must've been really sad. I began to speak back, and explain to him:

* * *

"Sister- DEAD.

Others- EVIL.

Land- HERE? Or THERE?

Sewer- EW.

Pipe- DIRTY.

Portal- NO SUCH THING HERE.

Arresem- RUINS.

Octos- BAD

HELP!- CAN'T"

* * *

He turned dark red, and that means fury. He began squabbling that what he was saying is important, I shook my head. This was giving me a headache, I already explained to him there's no point. I began to think of other ways he could tell me, without saying random words…

".Have..Message?" Yes a video message, the only thing like telephones from a different word to another.

He began to choke, and opened his mouth widely and showed a projection, of what I couldn't believe was happening back home. The Projection showed, The 3 Rulers of Oriag, plotting to get rid of me, a well developed bodied person, fighting off innocent people, then I saw old friends, a whole army of the whole Altos, they were crying for help. My eyes began to tear up, so what I believed in was a whole lie? Arresem was never is ruins, my sister could still be alive, I'm awaiting my death, and I have no one? Out of anger I pushed Lucky, and crying on Kaval's chest, not even asking if he cared. He began to pet me, the "I'm so sorry" came out of his mouth, even though he had no idea on what was going on. Lucky began to tap my leg, I turned around and apologized, he nodded and point to the street.

"What does he/she want?" Kaval said behind me.

"He's telling me something is in the abandoned street over," I pointed my finger. "There."

"He must be wrong, nothing is ever there, that's why it's abandoned."

I turned around, "Give him a chance, maybe I can find put my world in its place once again."

We began to follow Lucky to the street, he pointed to the sewer hole, being covered by the lid.

"Is that how you got here?" Lucky nodded.

Kaval lifted the big plate and threw over to the bush, we looked down, instead of being met with old gunk, we saw a pit black hole, with tinted blue sparkles. Kaval began to reach his hand down, and to our surpised, we couldn't get any sparkles, we kept trying until Lucky tried to push me down. I scolded him, no one knows what's down there.

Lucky shook his head, turned blue, and said goodbye and jumped down.

"LUCKY!"

Without thinking, pulling down Kaval with me, I jumped down the hole, wanting my Lucky back.

* * *

**KBSV;**

I felt so light,

light as a feather,

I watched the sparkles go down beside me, it felt strange too, Layla had her eyes closed, but I don't even know what we got ourselves into, I mean, who get flung into the sewer but not greeted by the smell and gunk but pitch black darkness, and blue tinted sparkles, I mean what the hell. Before I knew it, I landed on my stomach on bumpy ground.

"Kaval, are you ok!" I open my eyes, seeing Layla in her suit, and overlooking at me. I looked at myself, I was in my suit as well, the only thing was, we weren't on Earth. And I was pretty sure of that.

"Where are we!"

"That's something we have to find out, but it feels so familiar."

We got up, and looked ahead, I saw the most beautiful thing ever. It kinda looked like those Disney Land palaces, but this one was truly gorgeous, everything was tinted green, and it sparkled in the dark.

Us, too dazzled by what we were seeing didn't recall, about protecting ourselves. We got pummeled to the ground, and became knocked out.

* * *

I woke up, in a pitch black room, I wanted Layla. I wanted company, I was AFRAID.

"LAYLA!"

* * *

**LEV;**

I woke up in a pitch black room, I kept my eyes closed. Why aren't I dead already? I darkness became light, I could sense by my eyes. I opened them slowly, seeing my ex-boyfriend wearing a cape and a crown.

"Jack?"

"That's me," He fixed his crown. "I want you back Layla… I want you MINE." He kissed me, disgusted, I spat in his face, being tied up.

He became disgusted.

"LAYLA!" He wiped my saliva off his face. "HOW RUDE. The only place you should be spitting on is the ground!" He whipped me, I screamed in agony. I began to cry, the only persons I could think of is Kaval and Michelle, I need them.

"Come out," He smirked. I didn't know who was coming out. Then the person with the well-developed body came out and kissed Jack, and then pushed him away, signaling him to leave and lock doors. Once he left, the person took off their helmet.

And once they did, I couldn't believe my eyes…

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOY.

**R&R. [:**


	5. The Game

Hey guys . Sorry for not updating this chapter, promise one next week because i have a really good idea ! Anyways, please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes, 'cause again, English isn't my first language. Anyways, Enjoy !

* * *

**Layla POV**

She came up to me, and slapped me on the face, also making drink so disgusting while liquid. Her brown eyes dug deep into mine, i cried harder. "Let's leave, we have unfinished business to take care of." Linking arms with Michelle, he walked to the door, Michelle looked back smirking, then closed the door. Call me crazy, but did my sisters eyes just flash blue for a while? I must've been slipped something in that liquid.

I gritted my teeth, i thinking too hard. Why would my own sister do that to me? Was it just an act, would she come back and turn things around? I hoped, it was hard, especially what she just did. I leaned back, my wrists were almost bleeding from tugging on the ropes too hard, i almost faitned. I became to get really dizzy.

Almost fainting, i heard footsteps._ Coming closer_, i thought. It was her again, i needed to gain spit to spit on her face, but i didn't know my mouth was bleeding already, so i decided to spit blood on her face when she came closer, so i did. Surprisingly, she didn't slap me again. This time she had a rag and wiped her face, and wiped my wrists and my mouth. She acted like nothing happened before, my eyes vision was blurry and watery, but not so much. She was the same person, blonde hair, brown eyes. She finished healing me, but she didn't untie the ropes, she leaned in and breathed in my ear, her hot breath tickled my neck, i shivered. Then she left, footsteps clicking in the empty room. I sat up, dazed. At what she said to me, why didn't she say it louder? Then suddenly, another pair of footsteps came, she was back.

"W-what're you doing here.." I said quietly, i cried a little more, making my eyes a tad blurry again.

No response. She came closer and wiped my eyes, cleary all the blur. Turns out, it was Jack.

"I don't want to hurt you... you know that," he whispered, "I just want you back, and away from that human freak." He began to kiss my neck, and slight sensation came, and went. I hit him with my head. He erupted.

"How can you prefer a human over me! I'm stronger, better, faster, and far more talented." He began making motions with his hands.

"B-B-Because," I stuttered, and hesistated. He was right... why did i like Kaval better than Jack? What was wrong with me? The old Layla would ditch Kaval any day for Jack... "Because, one... he's sweet, funny, and kind. Second, YOU'RE AN ASS." He dazed.

"First of all, you don't even know this guy, and second, i'm an ass? Excuse atleast i don't mak-" He got interrupted, the wall opened, showing a tv, with a stereo, the sound wasn't loud, but i obivously didn't want to watch. Then i suddenly, remembered her words.

_You made him play The Game._

* * *

**Kaval POV**

I wake up in this room, square to be exact really. 4 pods at each corner, having a mold of a person, or Alto, i should say. Just as i thought i could leave, they opened, 4 women came out and struted towards me. I panicked. They started to rip my suit, when there obivously was a zipper, they didn't care, or atleast show any care towards it. Once they were done ruining my suit, they left me in my underwear for a while, i blushed, as long as nobody saw. They came back, with an even more advanced suit, and my disc. Dressing me up in my suit, was a pain. They were pinching me as if i could never take this off. They installed my disc again, i felt a shock of frozen time like before, then it was over. They took of the disc, and examined it, then put it back. Suddenly, they began to walk backwards to their pods, fitting right it. I didn't know to what to do.

"What am I supposed to do?" I stuttered, i felt lame, otherwise.

"Survive."

* * *

Sorry for the lame + shortness, i really didn't want to spoil ' The Game ' i wanna save that for the next chapter which i'm pretty sure i'll call The Game 2 or The Fight. Anyways, please R&R !


End file.
